Anecdotes d'une famille mafieuse
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: 3x150 mots sur les frères Gandor. Léger spoiler sur l'épisode 9.


J'écris sur _Baccano!_, vous vous rendez compte ? En tant que fanatique de cet anime, je dirais presque que je participe à la sauvegarde de la planète ainsi mais bon, on va encore me dire que je délire.

Voilà donc trois "drabble" de 150 mots sur les frères Gandor, qui s'ils ne sont pas mes personnages préférés sont quand même bien sympathiques, si si.

Disclaimer : _Baccano!_ appartient à Ryohgo Narita et aux studio Brains Base.

--

Une histoire de sourcils

Le talent de Keith pour les jeux de cartes était reconnu par toute la famille Gandor. Berga finissait toujours par abandonner le plateau de jeu en râlant contre son don pour le bluff, causant quelques dégâts dans sa colère. Quoiqu'il arrive Keith restait toujours imperturbable, c'en était désolant et tous les cris de rage du monde ne pouvaient rien contre cela.

Luck se contentait de sourire, un peu amer, et ramassait les restes. Vino, les rares fois où il avait le temps de jouer, essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les yeux froids de son aîné. Cela s'avérait cependant sans grand succès.

Un jour où il était particulièrement chanceux, Keith leur lança soudainement, après avoir montré son jeu.

"Vous savez, au fond, tout ça c'est juste une histoire de sourcils."

Il se permit, pour une fois, un faible sourire avant d'allumer son cigare.

--

Procédure par élimination

Gandor père avait souvent réfléchi à la question dérangeante du prochain chef de famille, arrivant chaque fois à la même conclusion.

Vino n'était pas une option. Pas parce qu'il n'était qu'un fils adoptif mais plutôt parce que ce travail ne lui convenait pas. Il avait dit ne pas être intéressé et avait préféré rejoindre un cirque. Comme toujours, il était impossible de faire changer Vino d'avis.

Berga était trop turbulent, trop dispersé. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid dès qu'on s'attaquait à ses proches. Lui non plus ne conviendrait pas.

Keith était un garçon intelligent et réfléchi, mais insociable et manquait clairement de motivation dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

Restait Luck, calme et observateur, qui aimait avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Apparemment ce serait le meilleur choix, sûrement. Il fallait juste leur laisser un peu de temps.

--

Force et expérience

Beaucoup disaient que Berga Gandor n'était rien d'autre qu'une brute. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait toujours été un enfant très bagarreur, toujours à se chamailler avec Vino ou à frapper le ventre de Keith du coude pour qu'il fasse plus attention à lui. On pouvait aussi le considérer comme violent, parce qu'il se laissait facilement aller à la colère.

Malgré tout, Berga, lui, savait qu'il n'était pas que _ça_.

Si Luck s'y connaît en stratégie et manipulation, il n'a pas l'expérience de Berga qui lui permet de savoir exactement sous quel angle et avec quelle force frapper pour casser parfaitement une côte.

Keith a beau mélanger les cartes avec l'aisance d'un prestidigitateur, il n'est pas capable d'enfoncer trois portes verrouillées en une minute.

Alors oui, Berga Gandor est bien plus qu'une simple brute.

--

Je rappelle à ceux qui l'auraient peut-être oubliés que Keith n'a, en fait, pas de sourcils, ce qui rend difficile la possibilité de le voir les froncer (et ça lui donne un regard différent).

J'ai du raccourcir le texte sur Berga. Si, je vous jure. J'ai du enlever des passages parce que c'était trop long. Alors que j'ai du rajouter des morceaux pour les autres histoire de remplir, j'ai réussi à écrire un texte trop long sur Berga. Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'aime bien ce petit, enfin, je le préfère à Luck et Vino quoi (mais Keith restera mon préféré, ouais dites les que mes choix sont nuls).

Pour l'histoire des "trois portes enfoncés en une minute" j'avais imaginé un pari stupide que s'étaient lancés Vino et Berga, ce dernier avait gagné. Papa Gandor l'avait grondé bien entendu.

Sinon je n'ai même pas parlé une seule fois de monsieur Tic qui est quand même un membre important de la famille Gandor, c'est un crime que j'espère pouvoir réparer au plus vite.


End file.
